


The Promposal

by argle-bargle (RedGayBlueGay)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First fic in the fandom, Fluff, Gen, alright ill stop tagging here because i use tags to ramble lmaooo, also connie when she refers to steven as her date: bi panik, and steven as either pan or demiromantic ya feel, because i'm projecting and i'm demiromantic, but also why did i write this, connie is lowkey whipped but also Very confused and Very Done, connie: i love u but, give them a break 2k20, so connverse isn't like. together in this but they're on the border between platonic and romantic, steven is Trying His Best, they deserve the world, this is hella cute, would this happen in canon? absolutely NOT but ya girl can dream, yes i hc connie as bi come at me bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGayBlueGay/pseuds/argle-bargle
Summary: "Dances weren’t always Connie’s cup of tea. Being surrounded by sweaty teenagers, people staring into her soul, the loud, pulsing, fast-tempo music. It made her mind crumble, her hands tremble, and an overall sense of discomfort bubbling in her stomach. She used to hate dancing in front of people....That is, until she met Steven, and her life simply got more entertaining. Action-packed, interesting. Connie was used to not getting a lot of attention, whether in public or at school. Now that she had Steven as a friend, things have changed."aka: a promposal fic that would never happen in canon
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	The Promposal

**Author's Note:**

> first fic posted in the fandom,, pls don't be harsh 
> 
> this started out as being a prom fic but then it turned into a promposal fic so there's that
> 
> let me know if anyone is out of character?? i'm still learning how to write steven and connie :'))
> 
> anyway!! enjoy, i guess??

Dances weren’t always Connie’s cup of tea. Being surrounded by sweaty teenagers, people staring into her soul, the loud, pulsing, fast-tempo music. It made her mind crumble, her hands tremble, and an overall sense of discomfort bubbling in her stomach. She used to hate dancing in front of people. 

...That is, until she met Steven, and her life simply got more entertaining. Action-packed, _interesting._ Connie was used to not getting a lot of attention, whether in public or at school. Now that she had Steven as a friend, things have changed. 

A few golden moments in their friendship featured fusing into Stevonnie, splitting apart in front of a bunch of older teenagers and young adults, fighting a monster-like machine in front of a movie theater, facing a multitude of corrupted gems in plain sight, getting kidnapped by homeworld gems, watching Steven sacrifice himself to save his family, only to return with a haunted look in his eyes...

Okay, maybe the moments weren’t _golden_. They definitely defined their friendship, though. Over the years they’ve known each other, they simply grew closer, and closer, and closer until the line between _platonic_ and _romantic_ was being tip-toed on. Connie doesn’t mind it too much. She loves Steven to her very soul, and she will always be there for him. 

Except for when the hybrid bursts into her English class one Wednesday afternoon, riding on top of Lion. Connie is standing in an instant, abandoning her notes in favor of running up to her friend. Behind her, she can _feel_ the curious, frightened, shocked eyes boring into her. Even her teacher just...stares. “Steven,” she hisses, alarmed by his sudden appearance, “What are you _doing_ here?” 

“Hi, Connie!” is the cheerful reply she gets, rather than an answer. 

“Hi. Again: what are you doing _here_?” Connie questions, voice a touch more forceful. He gives her a thousand-watt smile. 

“Welllll…” he begins in a sing-song voice, “I learned from Peedee about this thing called prom! It’s like a _huge_ dance for kids or something like that, and usually people ask their friends and loved ones to this _prom_ ! It’s all really cute, and the Internet told me that they’re called _promposals_ , which, again, really cute! Anyway–” 

Connie releases a long, drawn out sigh, ignoring the red slowly crawling up her cheeks. “Steven.” 

Steven doesn’t listen to her. Instead, he continues rambling, “And usually it’s done with a silly pun but I couldn’t think of any and I didn’t have any poster board, I meant to surprise you _after school_ but we have a mission–”

“Steven.” 

“–So then Amethyst was like “why don’t you just surprise her in school?” And I was like “that’s a really smart idea!”, so–”

“ _Steven!_ ” Steven’s mouth closes with an audible _click_ of teeth. 

“Yeah?” 

Connie pinches the bridge of her nose. “Are you trying to ask me to my prom?” 

Sheepishly, Steven scratches the back of his neck. “Yes?” 

Connie threads her fingers together, with the exception of her pointer fingers, which she touches to her lips, eyes closed. Exhaling heavily, she opens her eyes. “In the _middle of my English class?_ ” 

“Yes.”

“On _Lion._ ” 

“Well, I mean, he was the quickest–”

“Stars above, Steven,” Connie whispers. She sends an apologetic smile to her teacher, who looks 0.2 seconds from a heart attack. “Steven, hallway, please?” With that, she walks out of the classroom. Steven sends a sheepish smile and a small wave, before Lion pads out of the room with a bored huff of air. 

They can hear immediate chatter echoing from her classroom as soon as the door is shut. Connie faces her friend, raising an eyebrow. Steven clamors off of Lion, awkwardly shifting. 

“Steven, I love you, but the _middle_ of my _English_ _class_?” 

“Well...you always said your English class was too easy and boring...so…”

“That makes absolutely no sense, whatsoever.”

“I wanted to make it more fun?”

“With a promposal.”

“Well, I was going to ask you either way! I thought it would be more fun if I did it this way. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause any problems,” Steven anxiously runs a hand through his curls, tugging on them. Connie tuts softly, reaching out a hand to take Steven’s. 

“It’s fine, I just...it was a surprise, y’know? And it’s not exactly _normal_ to burst into someone’s classroom on a magic lion in order to ask them to prom.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, Strawberry, my life is the complete _opposite_ of normal.”

“I’m _well_ aware. So, your promposal?”

Steven nods, a bright smile returning to his face. “Well, because the last dance we went to ended very badly, I was thinking we could try it again! Minus fusing and being locked in a tower! So, Connie, the sword to my shield, the jam to my biscuit, “Onnie” to my “Stev”, will you go to your prom with me?” 

Connie laughs, any remnants of worry or frustration or confusion dissipating with Steven’s words. He always had a special talent of burning away negativity with his presence. “Well, because you _asked_ …” she pauses, a mischievous glint in her eyes, “Maybe.” 

“ _Maybe?!_ ” 

“I’ll let you know after the mission today. We’re finding more corrupted gems, right?”

“Yeah…” 

With a small chuckle, Connie embraces her friend. “Between you and me, my answer is yes. But! You gotta come up with a promposal pun. That secures your place as my date.” _Wait. Date?_ She pulls away from the warm hug, a blush warming her cheeks. “I mean…” 

“Uh…” Steven’s face is as red as her’s. “I-I’ll see you after school?” 

“Y-yeah!”

“H-have fun in English!” Steven climbs onto Lion, brushing sweaty hands on his jeans. 

“Will do!” With a mighty roar and a flash of pink, Steven and Lion disappear. Connie leans against the wall, pressing a hand to her warm face. “Oh my god, you disaster,” she whispers. Then, she eyes the door of her English class. “Time to face the music.” 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm currently taking requests on my tumblr!! come say hi!! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/argle-bargles
> 
> ps: the word count is exactly 1000 words and its really oddly satisfying to me so there's that asdfghjkl


End file.
